prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Roland Glenn
Roland Glenn was a criminal working with Michael Scofield on taking down the Company until he turned against them for money. He was murdered by the assassin Wyatt. Biography Background Using a cell phone, Roland built an electronic data copier that could read any electronic information and send it back to his computer for him to copy. He originally used it to steal credit card numbers and other financial information, but was caught. Instead of serving time in prison, he made a deal to help Agent Don Self take down the Company. Season 4 At first, Roland wasn't welcomed by the remaining Fox River Eight, Mahone, and Sara. However, he was useful to the group because of a device he created which could copy the Scylla cards quickly and covertly. He does not like to go out and get his hands dirty when stealing things, so when he must break into a building with Michael he is extremely nervous. He survives, thanks to Lincoln, and continues to help the team copy Scylla cards. Although he assisted the team in copying five of the six cards, he got his device taken away from him in Las Vegas and was consequentially not allowed to help with the team's efforts anymore. He decided to sell the location of Michael and Lincoln to Wyatt. Wyatt, however, had no intention of paying Roland for the information. Instead he ended up mortally shooting Roland after extracting the information by force. Roland dies in Michael's arms as he apologizes leaving Michael distraught. Post-Death Following his death, Michael asked what happened to his body. Self said that they would bury him. Appearances *Breaking and Entering *Shut Down *Eagles and Angels *Safe and Sound *Blow Out *Five The Hard Way *The Price *Selfless Trivia *Mahone tried to kill Roland earlier, by strangling him, but he didn't kill him because he didn't want to be a bad person as one of the Company. If he had indeed killed him, he may never have had a chance to take revenge on Wyatt Mathewson. **In the episode The Price, Bellick mostly choked Roland, but Roland saved his life by saying that he didn't do it. He ends up being killed by Wyatt minutes later. ***Coincidentally, both men die in the episode after Roland. *Roland along with Brad Bellick are one of the 2 members of the Scylla Team to die. *Roland is the first non-main cast member from the Scylla Team to die. *Roland's death is also the only one on-screen kill for a Scylla Team member. **Bellick died off-screen. *Although he wasn't useful to the team anymore, his death did lead to the capture of Wyatt Mathewson and a part more freedom to the access to the Scylla. **After his death, Michael did use 5 Scylla-cards to open the real Scylla, only missing Krantz's card. ***Ironically enough, Krantz was saved by Roland by tipping Wyatt Mathewson off. *Despite not liking him by betraying Michael himself and the rest of the group, Michael had written his name on Michael's list as one of the people killed by Company people. Behind the scenes *James Hiroyuki Liao had a main cast image, despite not being part of the main cast. See also *Michael Scofield's list *Roland's device *Roland's laptop Category:Anti-Company movement operatives Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Prison Break characters Category:Scylla Recovery Team Members Category:Season 4 characters Category:The Scylla Team